Breathless
by afrah11
Summary: This story is a glimpse on what might happen if Emily would listen to JJ's advice at the beginning of 'Exit Wounds'. So spoilers for that episode and for 'The Fight' too.


_A/N: This story is dedicated to my wonderful friend **JWynn**. Get well soon my darling and please let me know what you think ;)_

_Now, I'm not a Mick/Emily shipper, however, this story has been stuck on my mind for quite a while and I finally decided to write it down. Please let me know what you think. I really hope you like it. __Spoilers for 'The Fight' and 'Exit Wounds'_

_Thanks so much for 'Musiclover14' for the readthrough and for being my friend, especially since she does not like the idea of this ship at all :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from this show or its characters, if I would, well JJ would've never suggested Emily to return Mick's call._

* * *

**Breathless**

Maybe there were his eyes, the ones that made the trick, or his self-contained arrogance; it could've been his childish smile or his gorgeous accent. The truth is that she probably would never know for sure. All Emily Prentiss was certain of is that, whatever the reason was, she had already fallen hard for SSA Mick Rawson.

From the minute she talked to him for the first time, she felt something twitch inside of her. The man was very handsome, but she knew it wasn't only that-there was much more to his enigmatic personality that attracted her to him-much like a powerful magnet, and she was determined to find out what was it.

From the beginning SSA Rawson was arrogant and grandiloquent. Every comment that came out of his mouth was underlined with a provocative tone that, despite herself, sent shivers up her spine and it was like a thousand butterflies were floating in her stomach at the same time. However even when she was completely aware of the effect he seemed to have on her, she still refused to accept it. They were working a case and he was only a temporary partner; which he soon proved to be a very good damn one. He saved her life and that was something that she was clearly not expecting.

For a split second, when the UnSub pointed his gun at her, she was convinced that he was going to kill her, right then and there; however, when the UnSub tuned out to be the one who was shot, it took her a few long seconds to recover and realize that the very same cocky, and yes 'handsome' Brit, was the one who had saved her life.

She then tried hard to convince herself that it was nothing-so many years of working for the BAU and their paths had never crossed before, and therefore she had no reason to believe that she was ever going to see him again. And that was why-after leaving the rest of both their teams at the hotel in Frisco-she decided to accept his invitation for a drink the very same night that he saved her.

Weeks later, the unexpected happened: he called her. At first, she refused to return his calls; because-–as she pointed out to JJ-their schedules were an obstacle to any possible blossoming relationship between them. However, after nearly loosing the ever present bubbling personality of Penelope Garcia to that heinous case in Alaska, she decided to give herself an opportunity with SSA Rawson, a real one. If their schedules were a problem, and they prove to be committed to the relationship, then they might find a way to work it out. If JJ and Garcia could, then what prevented her?

And if she found herself smiling more often, it wasn't anybody's business. She was happy and for the first time in a long time, she felt complete.

She had a man by her side that fully understood her and accepted her the way she was, no questions asked. He didn't laugh at her because of her clumsiness or her ever present nerdy behaviour; on the contrary, it was a perfect balance between both their characters. And against all odds, she found herself realizing that he was her other half in a very bizarre kind of way and at the same time a pleasant one, because it was totally something she never envisioned happening to her.

Months later, she was preparing to leave the office, when Morgan asked her about her plans for the night and immediately made reference to her bathtub, she smiled widely at him before answering with a teasing tone: "This time I won't be alone, Morgan".

Morgan answered with a wolf whistle before asking, "Care to share the fortunate man's name, Prentiss?"

But her only response to his banter was a shake of her head, because the smile that touched her lips seconds before hadn't left her face. Just as it never did every time Mick was in her mind. "See you tomorrow guys."

"Oh c'mon on Prentiss."

"Good night Morgan," she said, waiving a dismissive hand at him, effectively ending any further comment on his behalf.

Since the status of her and Mick's relationship had changed, she now never found her house empty, because most of the time, he was there, waiting for her.

Mick was away as much as Emily was, but it only made their relationship more interesting. And each time they saw each other it was like the first time. And every time they had the chance of waking up wrapped around each other's arms it was pure bliss.

Emily had a messed up past, and so did Mick.

They both had secrets, some that they've already shared and other's that were not meant to be shared. But the past didn't matter any longer; what was really important between them was their present and probably, their future together.

"Are you coming back to bed Emily?" Mick pushed himself on his elbows to look at the woman he had found himself falling in love with, seated by the window looking at the moon.

And she looked absolutely gorgeous; if possible, she was more gorgeous now than when the day he first met her. Her hair was loose and a bit enmeshed and she was wearing a white night dress that rode up just above her thigh as she moved to face him.

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking." Emily was sure now. It was definitely the British accent of his that always seemed to tie her into knots-the one that had something to do with sealing the deal between them. With a wide smile she shook her head, her hair moving from side to side before falling over her shoulders.

Emily walked towards the bed and sat on her knees, facing Mick. He took one of her hands onto his and kissed her knuckles, a gesture that made her laugh.

"What?" Mick asked with a childish smile.

Emily brought her hand up and ran her fingers through his hair. "Nothing."

Mick then pushed her down into bed with him and kissed her lightly. Closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers she asked him: "I so wish we had the day off tomorrow."

"Me too, but it's not going to happen, because you are such an accountable agent and so am I. What about we wake up a little early, I make you breakfast and we enjoy of some wonderful time together?" He winked at her.

"But it's not the same," she said, placing her head on his chest.

Playing with a lose strand of her hair he added, "No, it is not, but…it will keep us both interested until we can spend the whole day together again. What do you think about that?"

"You're great; did you know that?" Emily answered with a bright smile that illuminated her beautiful features.

"As a matter of fact I do, but it's good that you keep it in mind as well."

Emily smacked his chest lightly, before Mick lowered his head and captured her lips with his for a kiss.

They broke apart and looking intently into his eyes Emily finally found the courage to tell him: "I love you." And to her surprise Mick leaned for a second kiss, a more passionate one this time, before pulling apart to answer softly: "I love you too".

It was not the first time that Emily was surprised by the man currently wrapped around her.

And just like the best surprises in life, it was breathtaking and totally unexpected.

**The End.**


End file.
